Coolers for holding beverages or other food items desired to be kept cool are well known. Coolers come in a variety of sizes and shapes and are made out of various sorts of insulting materials such as foam or resilient polystyrene plastic, e.g., STYROFOAM®. Coolers are commonly filled with ice in order to cool beverages or other items or to maintain the cool temperature of those items. Coolers filled with ice are used at quick stop gasoline stations to display cool beverages and allow patrons convenient access to the beverages on sale. In such applications, the size, shape, and style of the cooler may have an effect on attracting a potential customer's attention and furthering a sale.
Coolers filled with ice are also commonly brought to sporting events, particularly outdoor summer sporting events such as auto races. Coolers are used for tailgate parties before and after sporting events or on the sidelines or pit stops during the events. Coolers specifically adapted for a particular sports genre would be desirous.
During a typical automobile race, the tires on the race cars are periodically changed. Race car tires and tires in general have a limited tread life. When they become worn, to improve performance and/or safety, they are replaced. During a typical auto race, one race car may use 3-5 sets of tires. Replaced race car tires are typically shredded and their disposal may be costly and environmentally unfriendly. Occasionally, used tires may be used around traffic cones or on loading docks.
It would be desirous to have a cooler with increased marketing appeal at quick stop gasoline stations. It would also be desirous to have a cooler that would be unique to the auto racing industry. Finally, it would be desirous to create another use for worn tires, particular worn tires that have a particular significance, e.g., the tires from a winning race car.